Piece of cake
piece of cake is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 single. It is performed by Reika and Shiho. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well as arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #Overture #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Sendai Performance Starts! #Haruka na Mirai (ハルカナミライ) #SeichouChu→LOVER!! (成長Chu→LOVER!!) #Escape (エスケープ) #Eternal Spiral #piece of cake #Bonus Talk PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= It's a day for kiss… itsudatte aou yo! Honto wa ne, zutto kizuitetanda Naisho de kocchi o muite ita no Onnaji kimochi datta kara Kyorikan mo tsukamenai de ita, ano koro Otagai ga, tada minna no naka no hitori de Koi o suru kikkake nante, hontou ni SHINPURU na koto Me to me ga atta sono toki Omoi tsugeru TAIMINGU, hakareru no kashira? Yes, it's a piece of cake. Datte mou, anata nanda Kokoro de tsutaerareru ki ga suru no… marude TEREPASHII Dakara kana piece of cake. Isshun no amai yokan ni waracchau "Suki" tte itte kuretara Itsudatte kitto koibito ni nareru… It's a day for kiss! Saisho wa ne, hoka no otokonoko yori Hanashi ga au kurai datta no ni na… ki ni natte shimau Koi ni naru ippo te mae de, chotto terekusaku natta Me to me ga atta sono toki Hitomi no naka utsutteru sunao na watashi ga ita kara Yes, it's a piece of cake. Datte mou, anata nanda yo "Moshikashite" ga "yappari" ni kawatta no I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. Marude SHOOTO KEEKI no ue no SUTOROBERII Mitai ni akaku natta hoho no sei… futari SHINPASHII Hanbunko piece of cake. Isshun de amai mahou ga kakacchau "Suki" tte itte hoshii na Ima datte, zutto matterunda Kitto… kitto! Koibito ni nareru It's a day for kiss! Itsudatte aou yo! It's a day for kiss!! Itsudatte aou yo! It's a day for kiss!! |-| Color Coded= Reika = Shiho = It's a day for kiss… itsudatte aou yo! Yes, it's a piece of cake. Datte mou, anata nanda Dakara kana piece of cake. Isshun no amai yokan ni waracchau "Suki" tte itte kuretara It's a day for kiss! ita kara Marude SHOOTO KEEKI no ue no SUTOROBERII Mitai ni akaku natta hoho no sei… futari SHINPASHII Hanbunko piece of cake. Isshun de amai mahou ga kakacchau "Suki" tte itte hoshii na It's a day for kiss! Itsudatte aou yo! It's a day for kiss!! Itsudatte aou yo! It's a day for kiss!! |-| Kanji= It's a day for kiss…いつだって逢おうよ！ ホントはね、ずっと気付いてたんだ ナイショでこっちを向いていたの おんなじ気持ちだったから 距離感もつかめないでいた、あのころ おたがいが、ただ友達（みんな）の中の一人で 恋をするきっかけなんて、ほんとうにシンプルなこと 目と目があったそのとき 想い告げるタイミング、測れるのかしら？ Yes, it's a piece of cake. だってもう、あなたなんだ 心で伝えられる気がするの…まるでテレパシー だからかな piece of cake. イッシュンの甘い予感に笑っちゃう 「好き」って言ってくれたら いつだってきっと恋人になれる…It's a day for kiss! さいしょはね、他の男の子より 話があうくらいだったのにな…気になってしまう 恋になる一歩手前で、ちょっと照れくさくなった 目と目があったそのとき 瞳の中映ってる素直なわたしがいたから Yes, it's a piece of cake. だってもう、あなたなんだよ 「もしかして」が「やっぱり」に変わったの I LOVE YOU. まるでショートケーキの上のストロベリー みたいに赤くなった頬のせい…ふたりシンパシー はんぶんこ piece of cake. イッシュンで甘い魔法がかかっちゃう 「好き」って言ってほしいな いまだって、ずっと待ってるんだ きっと…きっと！恋人になれる It's a day for kiss! いつだって逢おうよ！It's a day for kiss!! いつだって逢おうよ！It's a day for kiss!! |-| English= It's a day for kisses... Let's always meet each other! The truth is, I always had noticed You were always sneaking glances at me Because I felt the same Back then, I didn't understand the distance between us We were the only ones among our friends like that The start of me falling in love was really a simple thing It was the second our eyes met I wonder if I can measure the timing of my feelings? Yes, it's a piece of cake. 'Cause, already I feel like you can read my heart... It's like telepathy I wonder if that's why, piece of cake This brief, sweet premonition makes me smile If you were to say "I love you" I'm sure, definitely, we're becoming lovers... It's a day for kisses! Even at first, more than the other boys, I saw eye to eye on things with you... It made me interested Taking the first step into love made me blush a little, but when our eyes met I saw the real me reflected in your eyes Yes, it's a piece of cake. I'm sure it's you This "maybe" has turned into a "definitely" I love you! Like the sweet strawberry on top of a shortcake Our cheeks are turning bright red... Like sympathy A split piece of cake In an instant, magic is cast I want you to say "I love you"! I've waited forever for this moment Surely... I'm sure! We're becoming lovers It's a day for kisses! Let's always meet each other! It's a day for kisses!! Let's always meet each other! It's a day for kisses!! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 (sung by: Reika Kitakami×Shiho Kitazawa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Shiho Kitazawa)